nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Costello
|datebirth = July 15, 1984 |placebirth = Noble City |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = 4 Southern Avenue Vineyard Villa, New Town, Noble City |function = |language = English |religion = Catholic, Christian (Not notably religious) |spouse = |party affn = Independent (conservative) }} Christopher Costello is a Lovian citizen, the current head of the Lovian Coastal Police, and the Assistant Commissioner of the primary branch, the Federal Police. At the age of 19, he founded Communipedia, a small social network website that would develop in the years to come, until it became the most second successful social network in the world, under Facebook. In the year 2006, Christopher Costello graduated from Nobel University with a bachelors degree in psychology. Upon turning 23, he enrolled in the Federal Police agency. His charisma, dedication, ambition, and wealthiness, as well as his reputation for founding Communipedia would assist in his successful career. At the age of 25, he proposed the idea of a military policy division, and at the age of 27, his vision had finally come through. In 2010, Costello Gardens was constructed in honor of his achievements. He is currently one of the wealthiest men of his age, nation-wide. Lifestyle and personality Personality traits Christopher is notable for his conflicting personalities. He acts somewhat typical for a young, wealthy bachelor. He is not surprisingly a womanizer, who is also responsible for a limited amount political corruption, even so, he is not the sociopath that many picture him to be. Many who side with Christopher know him to be a sincerely generous, kind-hearted benefactor, always acting in the nation of Lovia's best interests. Many citizens recognize him for his positive qualities, and feel as though he is the kind of person whom can be trusted to act for everyone, although his own interests are strictly personal. He is sometimes considered to take the world to lightly, as though it was simply a game. Many of his acquaintances have been known to become surprised at how little responsibility the young adult accepts, especially considering his status as a millionaire and position in the government. Others are charmed by his gifted sense of humor. In fact, it is undoubted that his charisma was a factor in all of his success. Twice, Christopher Costello was accused of scandalous activity such as manipulation in the government, yet court cases were never filled. More recently, however, Christopher has allowed himself to "slip under the political radar" with his governmental relations, as he admits to having made such mistakes in the past. Political ideology Although he doesn't often speak of is political ideas, he claims to be a conservative (which is almost predictable, considering his position). He had also stated that he approves of certain aspects of the democratic and republican ideologies, but that he would side with republican politics in the case that he was forced to come to a conclusive decision. He feels that democracy is becoming to close to socialism and communism; political ideologies that he is strongly against. In a nutshell, Christopher is a conservative, who believes that history should be told the right way, and that success should be achievable to those whom earn it. He believes that there is a fine line between the appeal of equality as a national policy, and communism, and that as good as the policy of national equality is, that "acting entirely in a politically correct manner is merely being a kiss ass." He is against nationalistic policies, and feels as though assisting in Lovia's success as a nation is one small step towards boosting national standards on a global scale. He is actively engaged in a war against pollution, as well as the industrialization of Lovia. Personal life Chistopher has been noted to have a taste for ambient, jazz, and oriental music. He also uses an advanced, elegant vocabulary when speaking and typing. His friends have revealed that he has a "mild-case of Mysophobia," and "that it is less often that he wake-up alone." Some of Christopher's personal interests include gaming, internet, and surprisingly, playing instruments such as the piano and the violin. Christopher Costello has been mocked for wearing suits and ties almost exclusively, regardless of season or situation. Supposedly, while drunk at a party one night, Christopher jumped into a friends pool wearing only dress pants. In a recent interview, Christopher Costello had claimed to own a large closet-full of Ares Designer Apparel and Hamiltons dress wear. On Friday the 17th, 2011, Christopher Costello was found drinking with two women in the Grey Lounge on Freedom Avenue in the Downtown neighborhood of Noble City, where he later revealed that he could often be found on Friday or Saturday nights. Supposedly, Christopher makes regular appearances at important community events such as the Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic, an event that he had attended annually, since 2007. Christopher is also notable for donating much of his income to charity, and is considered the patron supporter of numerous Lovian organizations. For a list of recent donations, you may see the below list. In popular culture Occasionally, on days when Christopher feels "extra generous", Chris performs his much ridiculed "money dances" randomly in the streets of Noble City. This highly controversial ceremony has been once described as a "single-person flash mob," where the celebrity simply rips-off his shades and starts dancing, as his personal employees drop a large supply of single dollar bills across the street surrounding him, often attracting large crowds. The background music varies, and is often meme-based. In one notable instance, on April 1st, Christopher faked a political campaign speech, but instead began dancing to the ''Inception'' (2010) main theme. On this day, an estimated $6,000 was literally tossed from the above rooftops, only to be zealously salvaged by unsuspecting citizens. This dance has been poked fun at by television shows as prestigious as Saturday Night Live on numerous occasions. Political rivals have recently described this act as "a silly act of bribery", and "begging for attention". On two occasions, local politics have attempted to prosecute Christopher for this bribery. For yet unknown reasons, however, one court case wasn't filed. In the other, Christopher was deemed not guilty, as he was not campaigning at the time, and the act was not preformed in bad faith. Income and business ratios Christopher Costello makes an average of $4 million per month (+/- $30,00), from worldwide sources. Christopher Costello receives his pay daily, as opposed to monthly checks, therefore, Christopher Costello makes $137,000 per day (approx.). Chris pays $2,000,000 in tax at the end of each month. Aware that he doesn't require nearly as much as he earns, he often donates at sum of least $5,000 to separate charities at the end of most months regularly. :January with 31 days - $4,247,000 :February with 29 days - $3,973,000 :March with 31 days - $4,247,000 :April with 30 days - $4,110,000 :May with 31 days - $4,247,000 :June with 30 days - $4,110,000 :July with 31 days - $4,247,000 :August with 31 days - $4,247,000 :September with 30 days - $4,110,000 :October with 31 days - $4,247,000 :November with 30 days - $4,110,000 :December with 31 days - $4,247,000 Current balance = $2,630,000 Donations Below is a list of major donations made by Christopher since mid-July 2011. *'July 22, 2011 -' Donated $15,000 to the Nimmanswolk organization in an effort to provide better shelter for the cavies, and to discount the cost involved with acquiring food. *'July 22, 2011 -' Donated $10,000 to the Lovian Conservationist Association in an effort to prevent the compromisation of Lovia's natural beauty for the sake of serving the ignorant coorporations whom purchase its land for their own use. *'July 22, 2011 -' Donated $10,000 to the Build a Better Lovia foundation in order to support the more monetarily unfortunate of Lovian society. *'July 23, 2011 -' Donated $20,000 to the Loviarail organization, in order to assist in acquiring the necessary resources to support massive railway systems. Category:People Category:Policeman Category:Businessperson Category:Criminal